Never Forgotten
by TheGreatCheese
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are separated for six years when the well stopped working. When Kagome and her children fall into the well by accident, it transports them back to her beloved time period. Is she prepared for the changes her friends have gone through b
1. Amaya and Inu

ARG! MORE UNFINISHED STORIES!!!!!!!!!! God, this is my ,what, 8th unfinished fic???? ARG!  
  
O well, I had this idea 4 about five days before finally deciding it to write it. Hope you like it, Hojo comes in on later chapters, of course, as almost ALL of my stories concern Densey.  
  
Never Forgotten  
  
TheGreatCheese  
  
  
  
"Mama, Inu ate my ramen!" a little girl whined to her mother.  
  
"You ate my oden!" the boy retorted.  
  
"Amaya, Inu." Their mother said gently. "Calm down. The oden and ramen is gone. Who wants chocolate?"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
Kagome Higurashi handed her daughter and son a chocolate bar each as she stared out to the well house. *Inuyasha........ where are you? What are you doing?*  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, I'll be back in three days when I'm done telling everybody that I'm gonna get married."  
  
"Okay, Kagome. Be careful."  
  
"Baka, I've done this before! It's not like I'm suddenly made of glass!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Precisely. See ya in a bit!"  
  
~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Silent tears made their way down her face. That had been the last time she had seen Inuyasha. When she had tried to return, the well wouldn't allow her. It was almost like it was broken.  
  
The twins looked up at their mother.  
  
"She must be thinking about Daddy." Amaya whispered to Inu. Amaya had gray- blue eyes and long silver hair, complete with two small white doggy ears.  
  
"Yeah. She's been zoning out like that for a while." Inu said. He had his mother's long black hair, but he also had two black doggy ears sticking out, and light amber-gold eyes.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder where he is now...." Amaya pondered with her twin when their train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
"Oh no! It must be Hojo!" Inu told his sister, shocked. "Is he gonna ask AGAIN?!"  
  
Hojo/Densey had been asking for their mother's hand in marriage for a while now, ever since she had turned 18. However, she kept saying "no", saying that her husband would one day return.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome?" a male voice called from outside.  
  
"Definitely Hojo." Amaya said. She nudged her mom. "Mom, we need to hide from Hojo. He's back!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Then Kagome heard the knocking on the door and Hojo's voice. "Him again? Can't he take a hint?"  
  
Kagome took her children by their hands and led them out the back door, to the well house. They scampered inside.  
  
"Whew. He gets annoying, doesn't he, Mama?" Amaya huffed.  
  
"Tell us another story about Yasha and Gome and Miro." Amaya said.  
  
"And Ango and Ippo and the evil Raku." Inu continued.  
  
Kagome smiled. She had retold her own story and her adventures in the Feudal Era and changed everyone's name.  
  
"Okay, did I tell you the one about the time Gome, Yasha, and Ippo battled against some spider-demons?"  
  
"No." the twins chorused.  
  
"Well, Yasha, since he was a hanyou, changed into a full human every new moon, and the night they battled the spider-demons was, indeed, a new moon...." And so on.  
  
But when Kagome was telling the part about how the priest had turned into a spider-demon and was making his web, Inu jumped up and stood on the rim of the well. "Mama, was he like this?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him. "Inu, you should not play on the rim of the well. You might fall in!"  
  
"No I won't, Mama! I'm a spider-demooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-" This was of course, when he fell in.  
  
"INU!" Kagome cried.  
  
"INU!" Amaya shrieked. She ran to the well's side. "I'm coming tooooooooooo- "  
  
"AMAYA! INU!" Kagome raced to the well's side and looked down.  
  
It was empty.  
  
*Does it work again?* she questioned herself. *Only one way to find out.*  
  
She leaped into the inky darkness of the well.  
  
  
  
  
  
*THUD*  
  
*THUD*  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Inu and Amaya had landed in the Feudal Era. They climbed up.  
  
"I wonder where we are?" Inu said questioningly.  
  
"Dunno. Should we ask someone?"  
  
"Sure. Let's ask that guy over there, the one with the long black hair."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They waddled over to the man in red with the long black hair.  
  
"Sir, can you tell us where we are?" the ever-polite Amaya asked sweetly. "We're looking for our mother."  
  
The man looked at them. "I don't know where your mother is, but you're in Feudal Japan." His eyes widened. "Did you come out of the well?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Do you know someone called Higurashi Kagome?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
They looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the man obediently as they walked across a grassy field, under a blanket of stars and a new moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that? It was okay, I think, but it could hav been longer. O well. SEND REVIEWS! NO FLAMES!  
  
Reviews accepted, flames torn apart by angry AUTHORESS OF POWER, who holds the life of this fic in her hands.  
  
CYA! 


	2. Finding Each Other

Here ya go, CHAPTER 2!!!!  
  
Dun dun dun  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
After Amaya, Inu, and the man had left, Kagome eventually stumbled out of the well. She stood up and looked around.  
  
*Where is everybody?* she wondered. She finally decided to walk to Kaede's hut. Maybe then she could find Inuyasha.  
  
She walked through the woods until she arrived at the village, where many people were gathered on the road.  
  
"Who are you?" a villager, named Hori, asked. Heads turned, and soon almost all the attention was on Kagome.  
  
"I am Kagome. I am a miko. I have been here before. Is Kaede here?"  
  
"Kaede died." said Hori shortly. Then he brightened. "You are a miko? Then you can help us!"  
  
"How?" Kagome asked, confused.  
  
"There is a youkai who kidnaps children. He takes them into the forest and makes them think that he is their savior. We sometimes find them, but they always refuse to leave."  
  
Kagome was silent, thinking about her own children and this youkai. "I will help you." she said after a moment. "But I will need two things."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A bow and some arrows, and a miko's dress." (the white shirt w/ the red pants)  
  
"Very well." Some villagers left to get these items.  
  
  
  
Inu and Amaya followed the man into the clearing, where he sat down. The twins did the same.  
  
"What's your name?" the man asked.  
  
"My name is Inu. She's Amaya. Who are you?" Inu said.  
  
"I am called Inuyasha. How do you know Kagome?" the man asked.  
  
Amaya looked at the man, her gray-blue eyes searching his violet ones. "How do you know our mama?"  
  
He seemed taken aback by this statement. "Your - your - mama?"  
  
"Yup." Inu piped up.  
  
*Mother? She had kids? With who?* Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
"Who's your father?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"We don't know." Amaya said sadly. "We've never seen him. Mommy told us about him though."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"Mama said he had long silver hair like mine." Amaya picked up a bit of her hair to make her point.  
  
"And eyes like mine." Inu pointed to his own amber eyes.  
  
"And doggy ears!" Amaya yelled happily, grabbing Inu's ears.  
  
"OUCH!" Inu grabbed Amaya's ears.  
  
"HEY! LET GO! MY EARS! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW....."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, laughing silently. So these were his kids, huh? He should have known that any kid of his would be like this.  
  
Amaya and Inu let go of each other's ears when they saw him shaking with laughter. "What's so funny?" Inu challenged.  
  
"Nothing." He looked at them again. He was about to say something when -  
  
"Inuyasha!" a child's voice called out. "Where are you? Tama is hungry!"  
  
Amaya and Inu looked at him. "Who's Tama?"  
  
He stood up. "I take children and give them a better life, teaching them to fend for themselves." he explained while walking with them towards the voice.  
  
"Why?" Inu asked.  
  
"Because." He stopped and turned around. "I knew a girl who came from the well. We fell in love. The well stopped working. I was heartbroken. I decided to take children and let them free. The girl I knew, she had healed my heart."  
  
"Where is she now?" Amaya asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The twins and Inuyasha arrived at yet another, bigger clearing. Inu and Amaya were amazed at what they saw.  
  
At least ten children were there, in ages ranging from five to nine. Some were in beds made of roots, others jumping around and playing. When Inuyasha came, they all jumped up and ran to him. "INUYASHA!" they cried happily.  
  
"How are you, Akio. Kuri. Kaiya. Sada. Ayame. Kagami. Kohana. Matsu. Where is Tama?" he asked, hugging each as their name was said.  
  
"Tama is in bed." A 10-year-old girl, Ayame, said. She was easily the oldest child. Then she saw Inu and Amaya. "Are these new kids?"  
  
"Yes. But they will not stay here. They are looking for their mother."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"But they need somewhere to sleep."  
  
"Okay. One of the extra futons?"  
  
"Yes, that should be good."  
  
"Okay." Ayame walked over to a tree, followed by Inu and Amaya. She pulled out a large futon. "Here you go." She left.  
  
Amaya and Inu laid down on the futon, and went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stared into the fire. *Kagome* he thought. *You never came back. Did the well break? Did you seal it?*  
  
He eventually went to sleep, his thoughts dwelling on his lost love.  
  
  
  
Kagome stood outside of Kaede's old hut, dressed in her miko dress and with her bow and arrows at the ready. *Good thing I can still shoot* she thought. She and the villagers would catch the devious kidnapping youkai at first light tomorrow.  
  
*Maybe this youkai will know where Inuyasha is.* she thought, sleeping in the old hut. *I missed you so much.*  
  
  
  
Before the sun rose, Inu and Amaya woke up due to a gentle shove. "Inu, Amaya." the voice whispered. "Wake up."  
  
"No, Mommy. Don't wanna go to school." Inu mumbled.  
  
"Mommy? I'm not your mom!" Ayame laughed.  
  
Inu woke up, wiping sleep from his eyes. "This isn't a dream? Where's Amaya?"  
  
"She woke up a little before you did. Inuyasha wants you to see something, though I'm not sure what it means."  
  
Inu slowly stood up and followed Ayame. All the other children were up already.  
  
Then the first rays of sunlight came through the forest canopy, right onto Inuyasha and the kids.  
  
Amaya and Inu watched, astonished, as the man's black hair turned silver, the violet eyes gold-amber, and his ears disappeared to become those of a dog's.  
  
The twins looked at each other before yelling "DADDY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome led the team of villagers, all armed with swords, spears, and arrows, through the forest. She wanted to find her children and search for Inuyasha, once the villagers got rid of the youkai they were after. A cry from a villager in the back interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"AHHH! THERE HE IS!!!"  
  
The other villagers ran into the clearing occupied by Inuyasha and the children.  
  
"AH! The villagers!" Ayame cried, running to Inuyasha. All the other children did the same. Inuyasha stood firm, surrounded by frightened children.  
  
"Again? This is the fifth time you've come here, Hori." Inuyasha said, tauntingly.  
  
"Yes, but now we have a miko to fight you!" Hori smiled. Inuyasha had looked scared for a minute when he said "miko". Maybe he was scared of mikos. (dunno if a plural miko is mikos, I just guessed!)  
  
Inuyasha looked scared, but for a different reason. *Kagome?*  
  
Kagome walked forward when she heard the word miko, her bow up and the arrow at the ready. But she froze when she saw who she was supposed to be aiming at.  
  
"Inu.....yasha?"  
  
She threw her loaded bow to the side, dropping it, and walked to Inuyasha. He was frozen in place.  
  
Her walk turned into a speed walk, then to a jog, then to a sprint.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER sorta! Muhahahaha! I'm trying to do all these fanfics at once, I think I want all this stress. CYA! 


End file.
